red
by makaalbern66
Summary: there's a new student at the DWMA and he's intrested in maka, what will soul do, what will maka do and will they ever be together or will maka be with someone else.again not the gratest summary ever but i asure you the story is good. thank you and review. - oh and a little drama but hopefully not much.


**Chapter 1**

** ~maka~**

'I wonder what soul is doing, he wasn't in class today.' I thought on the way home.

It was cloudy today so, knowing it would rain any second, I started jogging so I wouldn't get stuck in it.

I made it home just as it started to pour. Inside, I put my messenger bag down and went to the kitchen to get something to drink before going to my room .

I turned on my radio and sat on the edge of my bed. I layed back and looked up at my ceiling thinking.

'why do I feel so alone? Damn it! Why do I miss soul?' I asked myself turning onto my side. I could feel my face turning red.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped. The door opened and soul looked in.

"Hay what are you doing in here all alone?" he asked. "Black*star and Tsubaki invited us over for dinner remember! Hurry up and get ready." he finished and left to go take a shower.

I was left in my room a little shocked.

'somethings wrong with soul, he actual knocked first before he came in.' I thought to myself.

**~soul~**

'Damn it man, get it together.' I thought to myself mentally.

-sigh-

'Okay, i'm cool.' I thought letting the hot water wash over me, soothing my nerves.

I washed up, rinsed off, and got out, shivering slightly as the cool air hit me.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and went out into the hall,to go to my room and get my pant, just when maka came out of her room with her clothes to go to the bathroom.

We calided and my towel started to slip. I grabbed it before anything important was shone, but both me and maka blushed as we slid past each other to get to where we were going.

When I was in my room I let out a little breath and my hart was pounding a little.

'Damn that was close' I thought

'Maeby I should get something on' I recommended to my self.

~a little later at Black*star and Tsubakis' place~

"Hi Tsubaki, hi Black*star. Good afternoon" Maka said happily,her hands behind her back and grinning from ear to ear at the two.

"Hi'a Maka." Black*star said looking kinda bored.

Maka and I walked in. Tsubaki smiled at me and took the bowl of pudding, maka had me hold on the way here since we walked.

"Yo, soul" Black*star said coming up and giving me a high five.

Maka and Tsubaki went to the kitchen to finish making dinner, giggling about something I hadn't herd.

"Hay man what gives? I'm talking here! Are you even listening?" Black*star said loudly drawing my attention back to him.

"Man, did you hear what happened with Kid?" Black*star asked/stated.

"No, what?" I asked curies now.

"Tsubaki told me that Liz and Patty totally tricked him into a game of strip poker. And locked him out side for an hour with only a sock." Black*star told me holding in a laghe.

"Man that's harsh." I said, wondering how big an idiot Kid was for falling for something like that.

"Ya, but that's not the best part! I hear that the whole time he was standing out there yelling at them through the door to at lest give him the other sock so his feet would be symmetrical!" Black*star said cracking up laughing.

I started laughing almost as loud as him at hearing this.

"Man, what a symmetrically challenged idiot." I said after I was able to catch my breath.

"man what did he do?" I asked curies to as why Liz and patty did it.

"beets me, guess we'll have to ask Tsubaki." he said sounding kinda curies now to.

When maka went to set the table we both went over to Tsubaki to find out what happened for the Tompsin girls to do that.

"oh, hi soul,dinners almost done we're getting it on the table now." she said happily, till she saw Black*star; and I got the funny feeling she knew why we were over hear, and not in the living room goofing off.

"hay, Tsubaki, why'd they do it?" Black*star asked in that obnoxiously childish tone he has.

"who, did what?" she said offhandedly, trying to avoid the question.

Black*star, not getting that she knew what he was talking about but didn't want to answer, persisted by saying...

"ya know, why Liz and patty locked kid out with nothing but a sock."

Tsubaki sighed as if defeated knowing she was no good at lying. I watched as she proceeded to tell us why they did it.

"well...umm...kid walked in on them changing on accident and...he...umm...started talking about..umm..started talking about how there boobs where a-symmetrical." she explained a little shakily.

"HAHAHA...well I guess his being OCD just makes him so much less then me! Seeing as you didn't do anything like that to me when I saw your boobs! Right, Tsubaki i'm just such a big man that even if you did it wouldn't even touch me!" Black*star said loudly, and I realized now why Tsubaki hadn't wanted to answer his question earlier.

'at least non of them tried to murder Kid or Black*star' I thought to myself as I glanced over at maka. I still got chills when I thought about the murders look she had had in her eyes when I had accidentaly seen her naked.

~after dinner~

"by you guys, see you later." maka said with a smile as we walked out the door empty bowl in hand.

I walked ahead of her as I herd her hum a toun behind me.

"hay soul?" she said getting my attention.

"hhmmm?" I sounded letting her know to continue.

"whats up with you today? I've been meaning to ask all day but didn't get to till now." she said surprising me.

I looked back at her.

"what do you mean? Nothings wrong with me." I said flatly as I continued to walk ahead. I didn't realize till a minute later that maka had stopped walking and was looking at me curiously.

"what?" I questioned as she looked at me with a stupid stare on her face.

"nothing." she said and proceeded to walk ahead of me.

"hay, so did you hear about kid?" I asked after a little bit.

"ya...i...umm...was there." she said tentatively.

"what you where there and never thought to tell me!" I asked surprised I didn't know this.

"wait!"i said remembering something.

"wernt they playing strip poker?" I asked watching as maka faltered in her next step.

"umm..., y-ya." she stammered.

"wait, so you where playing strip poker?" I asked/stated.

"i never said that!" maka exclaimed as she turned on me her face red and not just from anger.

"didn't have to." I said letting a smirk form on my face.

"so I guess you lost." I stated laughing a little, as I imagined maka siting playing strip poker with practically nothing on, making a pink blush rise on my face. I shook the image from my head instantly, not wanting to think about that.

"Makaaaa..." I flinched, because I knew what was coming, but couldn't avoid it. "Chop!"

she said loudly letting the book once again land, smack in the middle of my head and scramble my brains.

"why...?" I said weakly.

We walked in silence for the rest of the way home.


End file.
